Update 4/30/09
Hi guys, Update 1.2 for Empire: Total War is available to download now via Steam. Below is a list of all the major fixes included with the release. CRASH FIXES - Fixed crash when disbanding generals unit. - Fix for crash on trying to merge ships from port into ships next to port. - Fixed rare crash relating to boarding. - Fixed crash to do with reinforcing armies. - Fixed crash on revolution video attempting to play. - Fixed crash for double clicking on sinking ship on campaign map. - Fix for crash on merging units but moving into fort before army arrives. - Fixed several crashes related to rakes. - Fixed crashes relating to battles when running Czech or German versions of the game. - Fixed crash on moving army into region of faction player has military access and then cancelling military access. - Fixed crash on trying to exchange ships between 2 fleets. - Fixed crash on spamming move orders to puckle guns locked in melee combat. - Fixed hard lock on inviting host to their own MP game. - Fix to prevent loading of mod causing crash post patch. - Various end turn crash bugs fixed. - Fixes to crash bugs relating to completion of revolutions. - Some fixes relating to merging and disbanding. - Fix for several crashes in land battles. - Several crashes relating to attacking cities fixed. - Several load save game crashes fixed. CAMPAIGN - Armies now placed correctly on battlefields in relation to campaign. - Fix for nearby ships sometimes not being included as reinforcements for battles. - Fix for incorrect numbers sometimes showing on trade routes. - Units with limits on how many can be recruited now show how many are available. - Various fixes relating to rakes and infiltrating. - Fixes relating to problems moving armies/merging into army’s right next to settlements. - Various trade bug fixes. - Fix for moving agent from settlement moving army instead of agent. - Fix for several bugs relating to military access and armies being in regions. - Fix for tattered flags appearing on fleet/armies even when at full strength/fully repaired. - Fix for sallying out armies breaking siege at times even when losing the battle. - Fix for bugs relating to capturing ships on returning to campaign map from naval battle. LAND BATTLE - Improvements to path finding have been made. - Some fixes to units not garrisoning buildings. - Fort gate ownership made clearer with faction flags appearing at the gatehouse. - Fix for problem relating to artillery unlimbering after being ordered to limber. - Fix for puckle guns moving on their own in some circumstances. - Fix for big slowdown in unit movement on some battle maps in the Road to Independence episodes. - Fix for missile cavalry not reloading when out of combat. - Jaegers now have muskets instead of incorrect rifles, Prussian Jaegers keep rifles. - Quebec episodic land battle fixed ground type in deployment area - Fix for unrealistic numbers when ending a land battle by quitting on the battle results screen. NAVAL BATTLE - Several fixes for ships clipping into each other. - Improvements to boarding have been made. Crew is more fluid in attack and more resolute in defence. Men survive long fall and officers join in the boarding attack. - Crew uniforms improved to make identification of the crew type and faction easier. - Defending ship is not allowed to fire cannons anymore during boarding procedure. - Improved naval grouping UI and group movement made. - Improvements made to ship collisions to reduce chance of ships getting stuck. - Fix for sail damage not being shown when volumetric effects turned on. MULTIPLAYER - Various fixes for joining games/game lobby issues. - Fixes for problems relating to spectators being kicked/locking up on other players joining games in certain instances. - Long riflemen and winged hussars removed from early era battles. - Fix for insufficient funds always showing on unit cards even when enough money is available. - Player name is now displayed on unit tooltips. - Team chat is now displayed in a different colour. AI - Basic fix for AI being unable to move army by fleet. - Aggression of factions in campaign improved, as well as tweaks to diplomacy. - Improvements to campaign AI relating to its waging of wars, recruitment and movement of armies. - Improvements made to battle AI to make it more reactive, use buildings better as well as squares and rakes. - Siege battle AI improvements made. - Improvements to naval AI to make it bunch up less, its use of galleys and long range units such as bomb ketches. MISCELLANEOUS - Delete save game button added to save game list. - View replays button added to single player Play Battle menu. - Various sound fixes and improvements. - Various incorrect text messages fixed. - Fixes to various graphical glitches with display of walls. - Fixes made for stuttering videos. - Fix for several game option settings not being saved correctly, including settings such as floating flags. - Fix for unit voices/attack confirmation being heard for all units in an alliance instead of just for the player’s army. - Armour and shield values are now added into melee defence value shown on unit cards. - Lots of other small and minor bug fixes. BALANCING - Land unit recruitment cost in campaign has been increased, with higher cost on higher difficulty level. - Ship recruitment and upkeep costs have been increased in campaign. - Various balancing and cost adjustments to improve multiplayer land battle balance. - Ship costing improvements made for both campaign and multiplayer. - Economic tweaks have been made to campaign to reduce amount of money made in later part of campaign. EXTRA NOTE: - We are aware of an issue with community created maps that results in a crash when someone without the map tries to join the game. This crash will be fixed in the next patch. - Further work is being done on improving AI Naval invasion behaviour and this will be included in the next upgrade patch. - Please also note that this update is save game compatible but you should start a new game to see all of the benefits. Many thanks, Mark O’Connell Category:Candidates for deletion